Bath Time!
by Asuka la peach
Summary: Kagome wants to take a bath, and is forced to bathe Miroku and Inuyasha as well (they smell like sandwhiches) What heppens??? This is my first fic EVER so R/R and don't flame meee!!!


DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha: Asuka does not own me, so give her a break!!!  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had been walking for a while, and they were   
coming upon Kaede's house.  
  
Kagome: Whoo! I feel skanky (as in dirty, not slutty. get your brain out the gutter!)  
Shippou: yeah. me too.  
Kagome: Isn't there a hot spring not too far from Kaede's house, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: yeah i think so.  
Miroku: Then we should fly like the wind! Kagome needs to bathe! (drooling)  
Kagome: uh, yeah O__O;;;  
Inuyasha: Lecher.  
  
Well, it wasn't soon before they reached the hot spring near Kaede's house.  
  
Kagome: Alright, no peaking! Get behind that big rock! Hey! I said get behind it!  
Inuyasha: Trust me, Miroku, your not gonna see that girl naked. She has eyes in the back   
of her head.  
Miroku: *mumble mumble*  
  
Kagome slipped into the water (after she had taken her clothes off of course) and was so  
happy to finally be getting clean.  
  
Kagome: Hey, Shippou, why dont you come take a bath with me?  
Shippou: YAY!  
  
Miroku was heard yelling "not faaaiiir!" a few towns over.  
Inuyasha: Lecher.  
  
Kagome: Hey, Shipppoooouuu! I'm gonna get ya!  
Shippou: Oh no! HAHAAAA! Stop tickling me!!!  
Kagome: Ooh, you really need some shampoo, Shippou.  
HEY! Can one of you get my bag? I need the shampoo!  
Inuyasha: Alright alright, wench. hold on a sec  
Miroku: Inuyasha, dont trouble yourself, dear friend. I'LL get it for her.  
Inuyasha: I'm not gonna let you anywhere neat kagome! You'll jump her!  
Miroku: Oh, Well. Go ahead and get it.  
Inuyasha: good.  
But then Miroku rushed past Inuyasha towards the bag.   
Inuyasha: Hey!  
Inuyasha made a futile attempt to grab that bag.  
Miroku: heres your bag, kagome.  
Kagome: EEK! Turn around!!  
  
Kagome grabbed the bag and Inuyasha dragged Miroku back to the big rock  
Inuyasha: better not try that again.  
  
Kagome pulled the shampoo out of her bag and proceeded to wash Shippou's hair.  
Shippou: Thanks Kagome.  
Kagome: Don't mention it!  
  
Kagome stuck her head out from behind the rock  
Kagome: You two need to take a bath too! You smell like sandwiches  
Miroku: Gladly, Kagome  
Inuyasha: Oh, no, wench! I'm not taking a bath  
  
Kagome stepped out from behind the big rock.  
Inuyasha quickley truned around (but Miroku didn't).  
  
Inuyasha: Ack! What are you doing, wench!?  
Miroku: Hm. nice, Kagome.  
Inuyasha and Kagome: Shove a sock in it, Lecher!  
Kagome: Oh, please. I have a towel on! (I had one in my bag)  
  
Inuyasha turned around.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm still not taking a bath.  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
Miroku: ow.  
Shippou: Thats gonna leave a mark n__n;;;  
  
Kagome said 'SIT' so many times, Inuyasha was easy to pull in to the water.  
  
Inuyasha: Now my clothes are all wet. Thanks a lot, stupid girl!  
Kagome: Then take them off.  
Inuyasha: *mumble mumble*  
  
Kagome turned around as Miroku and Inuyasha took off thier clothes.  
  
Kagome: Shippou, would you help me wash their hair?  
Shippou: OK!  
Kagome: You wash Miroku's hair, it's much shorter than Inuyasha's  
Shippou: 'kay.  
  
Kagome and Shippou proceeded to wash Miroku's and Inuyasha's hair, Inuyasha mumbling   
under his breath the entire time.  
  
Kagome: okay, you can rinse now. I trust you guys can wash yourselves  
Miroku: Well, Kagome, i can't reach my back. will you wash it for me?  
Kagome: *sigh* alright  
Miroku: Oh, my arms are so tired. Can you wash my front , too?  
Kagome: Waah!  
Inuyasha: Hey! Don't even try it, Monk!!  
Miroku: Try what?  
Inuyasha: Thats it!!  
  
Inuyasha lunged for Miroku, who quickly dodged and they both began running towards  
another part of the spring. All the while poor Kagome was behind the big rock with her eyes   
covered, blushing prufusely.  
  
Shippou: kagome, you okay?  
Kagome: yeah.  
Shippou: Want me to make them stop?  
Kagome: Yes, please!  
POP!  
  
Shippou took the form of kagome in her towel.  
  
Kagome: Perfect! But wait, tuck your tail under the towel.  
Shippou: Now it's perfect!  
  
Shippou walked over to the other part of the spring and stood there with his (er, 'her')  
hands on her hips. Miroku and Inuyasha, who were wrestling like idiots, stopped dead.  
Inuyasha ran into the water while Miroku made no such attempt.  
  
Shippou: Quit it, you two!!  
Inuyasha: whats wrong with you, stupid wench!  
Miroku: ...  
Shippou: Would ya stop already! get over there by the big rock!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha slowly mad their way towards the big rock. Shippou ran like hell  
back to Kagome.  
  
Shippou: They've stopped now. They're on their way back here.  
Kagome: Thanks. I should get dressed now.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku made their way back to the big rock and got dressed.  
No one ever spoke of it again. They were that embaressed!  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
~~~~  
  
How did you like it? it's my first, so its crappy, but tell me what I  
should improve and junk.  
But please don't be mean!!! 


End file.
